


So No One Told You Life Was Gonna Be This Way

by jonfuckingmoxley



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Multi, character tags will be added - Freeform, don't quite know how to tag this, mick and len are just like the MAIN main one, there's a lot more to come, three of those ships are the main focus and one is only for part of the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonfuckingmoxley/pseuds/jonfuckingmoxley
Summary: aka, the fairly ooc F.R.I.E.N.D.S au no one asked for, but i think we all secretly needed





	1. The One Where Leonard Snart Makes a Comeback

**Author's Note:**

> so i started watching friends and i thought to myself 'you know what the coldwave fandom needs? a friends au. a silly roommate rom-com-dram with no real overarching plot and really cliched stupid plot twists and devices'. so here we go. the first chapter of something that doesn't even necessarily have an end. enjoy

INT. Jitters Coffee Shop

“Kenny, I’m sure he didn’t mean anything by it.”

Kendra groaned and flopped down on the couch to sit next to Mick. 

“But it just...it bugged me. I thought Ray was past that.”

Mick wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and rubbing at her shoulder. 

“He’s a dumbass, Ken. He’s been one since you met him. But he does love you, and he just needs you to teach him how to be less of an ass.”

“I love him too, I’m just...that’s what I ran away from, it just..you know?”

“Yeah.”

Kendra sighed and stood. 

“I gotta go show our new girl around. Know when you’re gonna be home tonight?”

“Probably late. Want me to pick something up on my way?”

Kendra leaned down and kissed the top of Mick’s head.

“No, I think I’m gonna see Ray tonight, try and talk about all this.”

Mick watched his friend-and roommate of the past five years-walk away, back behind the counter. She was training the new girl, Iris, and the two seemed to be getting on like they’d known each other their whole lives. It was good to see Kendra making new friends, even if Mick felt himself get a little jealous. 

Mick sighed, checking the time and standing. His lunch break was almost over, and he had to get back to S.T.A.R Labs; his boss apparently only trusted him and one other employee with fabrication and he was overloaded with projects for the forseeable future.

He stood, pulling on his jacket. He made his way towards the door when something-someone, caught his eye. 

Mick stared at the person standing at the counter; dressed all in black and dark blue, tight jeans clinging to sinfully long legs, hair cut close to the scalp and grayer than the last time Mick had seen it. Mick quietly walked up to the person, readying himself.

“Len?”

The person turned, green-blue eyes widening, and yeah, that was _him_. 

“Mick?”

Leonard Snart was not often struck breathless, and it was a hell of a sight to see. He looked up and down Mick’s body, mouth dropped slightly open. 

Mick cleared his throat.

“Hey. What-how are you?”

Len bit his lip, fidgeting with his hands. 

“I’m good. Just moved here, actually.”

“Yeah? Cool.”

“You look really good, Mick. You working around here?”

“Yeah, up at Star Labs.”

Len smiled, eyes closing for a moment before looking up at Mick through his lashes. 

“Wow. Sounds impressive.”

Mick couldn’t help but smile back at the younger man; he was just as beautiful as he’d been five years ago. Hell, he was more beautiful, and Mick hadn’t thought that was possible.

“It. Yeah, it’s pretty cool.”

A noise went off, and Len frowned, pulling out his phone and frowning even harder at the message. Mick had missed that frown, it was pinched and cute and made Len look younger.

“Shit. I have to go. Um...do you wanna get together? It’s been a while, I’d like to catch up.”

“Yeah, absolutely. I’m getting off kinda late tonight, but if you’re free..?”

Len smiled brightly and nodded, and Mick felt an actual sting in his chest.

“Alright. Do you wanna just meet up here?”

“Sure. I’ll....I’ll see you tonight, Len.”

“See you tonight.”

Len turned around, grabbing his coffee, smiling at Mick as he passed. Mick watched him as he left, and Len turned around to look back at him one more time before leaving. Mick stood there, unable to bring himself to move. He heard Kendra walk up next to him.

“Who was that?”

“Len.”

Kendra startled, hand coming up to her chest. 

“THE _Len_? That one? You mean the one you were best friends with? The one you’ve been in love with for how long?”

“Yeah. _That_ Len.”

Kendra shook her head. 

“Wow. I thought the most surprising part of my day would be finding out the new girl just moved across the hall from us.”

\---

INT. S.T.A.R Labs

“Mick, do you have that write-up done?”

Mick gestured at the desk on the other side of the room, not looking up from the machine he was working on. It was small, and delicate, and needed his attention. 

Which was hard, given that Barry kept popping into his lab to grab things. 

“Thanks dude!” 

“No problem, kid.”

Mick didn’t have to look up to know that Barry was still standing there. Mick sighed. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing, just...I was at Jitters earlier, and there’s a new girl there.”

Mick hummed, staying focused on his project. 

“Yeah, I met her. Seems nice. Apparently she’s living across the hall from us.”

“Are you for real?”

“I think, so yeah, I’m probably real.”

Mick could _feel_ Barry rolling his eyes. 

“Do you think you could get her number for me?”

Mick sighed, eyes focused on the tiny detailing on the machine. 

“Like I told Cisco back when he had a thing for Kendra, I’m not your damn wingman. Learn to ask a girl out, goddamn.”

“Aww, Miiiiiiiiick, come on.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Super duper giant pretty please?”

“Barry, why don’t you just come over to our place tomorrow and talk to her then? Kendra said she’s gonna have her over for lunch.”

Barry rushed to stand in front of his work desk, bouncing on his feet-the kid always looked like he was about to start speeding around. 

“Dude, really? Yeah, just text me what time. I’ll be there. Thank you so much, Mick.”

“Will you leave now, so I don’t have to throw this at you?”

“Harry throws enough stuff at me already, I could dodge it.”

“Barry. Go.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m in the freakin' bio department, why am I always running around?”

\---

EXT. Jitters Coffee Shop

Mick stood on the sidewalk, rubbing his thumb over the lighter in his pocket. He’d need to burn something on the balcony when he got home. He had been a bundle of nerves all day, all because of Len.

He met Leonard Snart when he was five, and Len was three. His mother had run a free day care, and Len’s dad carelessly dropped him off every day, sometimes leaving him there. Len and Mick had grown up together, spending all of their free time together, getting into and out of trouble. Len had nurtured his love of fire and found him healthy outlets, and they always stood up for each other against bullies. They had remained best friends through elementary, middle, and high school. 

And then the fight happened.

Mick had regretted that fight every single day since, even though he knew he’d been in the right. Len had gotten mad at Mick for an accident and stopped speaking to him, even when Mick stayed outside his window for a whole day and night. 

It had hurt more than anything, even the fire that left his body burned and scarred. He had loved Len deeply, ever since he knew what love was, and he’d never loved anyone else. 

Mick sighed, shaking his head. Now wasn’t the time to think about that. He was getting a second chance. Len seemed to have lost his anger now, and wanted to see him.

“Mick?”

Mick startled, turning around quickly to see Len standing there, looking....exquisite. A black turtleneck, red plaid skirt, sheer black leggings and slightly heeled boots. Mick looked up and down Len’s body, knowing his stare was obvious.

“ _Wow_.”

Len laughed, a quiet little noise that Mick had missed. 

“Thank you.”

“Sorry, I just. Wow. Look at you. I mean....wow. I didn’t know you still wore skirts.”

Len shrugged, blushing under the light coming from inside Jitters. 

“It’s a hell of a lot easier now that I’m living...away from home.”

Mick frowned. He remembered Len’s father’s reaction to Len’s gender discoveries. It had been...bad.

“Well you look fucking amazing, Len.” 

“You don’t look too bad yourself, Mick.”

Mick felt his cheeks heat up and ducked his head down. 

“Thanks, Len.”

“You stuck with the shaved head. I always liked that.”

“Yeah, I mean. I kept setting my hair on fire, so it was practical, too.”

Len laughed, a sudden noise, and he snorted, bringing his hands up to cover his face in embarrassment. Mick grinned at him.

“I missed your laugh.”

Len’s eyes widened and so did Mick’s. 

“I mean, I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make this weird.”

Len shook his head, hesitantly reaching out and resting his hand on Mick’s arm.

“No, don’t apologize. I missed you too. I...” Len sighed, stepping a bit closer, “I should be the one apologizing. I...I did something really shitty to you, and I never knew that it wasn’t your fault, and I never even gave you a chance to explain. That was wrong of me. I should have just talked to you instead of cutting you off. I..I’d understand if you really didn’t want to try and-reconcile, because I was a dick, and it. I’m sorry.”

Mick thought for a moment, and pulled Len into a tight hug. He felt Len freeze against him for a second, before relaxing and wrapping his arms around Mick’s waist. Len buried his face against Mick’s chest and squeezed. 

“Len, of course I wanna be your friend. You were my best friend for twenty years. We-I’m never gonna have another person like you in my life, and I don’t know what I’d do if I had never seen you again.”

Len let out a shuttering breath, pulling away just enough to look up at Mick.

“You mean it? Even after what I did?”

“Yeah, Lenny. After all-” Mick leaned in, resting his forehead against Len’s and smiling- “you’re my partner, remember?”

Len sniffled and laughed. 

“Partners.”

They squeezed each other tightly a moment longer, before separating. Len pulled out a tiny compact from a pocket Mick couldn’t even see, checking his makeup in it. He put it back and took a deep breath, looking at Mick and smiling.

“So? Wanna take a walk?”

“Yeah.”

They began walking, no real destination, occasionally stopping to look in shop windows. 

“So where’re you working, Len?”

“Oh, I’m..actually working at City Hall. I’m an adviser for Mayor Queen.”

“Are you serious? I always knew you’d make it, Len, you’ve been wanting to get into politics since you were seven. You enjoying it?”

“Yeah, a ton. The mayor is kind of an ass, but other than that, it’s amazing.”

“That’s awesome, Len. How’s Lisa? She still skating?”

“No, actually. Unfortunately, she had this really bad injury and she can’t anymore, at least not at the level that she was. She did graduate high school early and got a full ride to MIT, though.”

“Holy shit. That was her only other thing she ever wanted to do.”

“I know! I was so proud of her. I _am_ proud of her. She’s...she’s doing really well for herself.”

“Of course she is. She’s one of the Snart kids, you guys were bound to be successful.”

Len bumped Mick’s shoulder and laughed.

“You’re always so sweet to me.”

Mick blushed and turned his head away. He hoped he wouldn’t give away that he was sweet to Len because he was sweet _on_ Len.

They walked around for a few more hours, stopping and buying a cheap dinner and eating on a bus bench. It was just like when they were teenagers and would stay out all night wandering around. 

It got late, and Mick frowned. 

“Want me to walk you home?”

“I’d like that.”

They kept talking as Len led them to his apartment, though Mick spent more time admiring Len’s beauty than he did paying attention to where they were going. 

He stopped walking when Len did, finally recognizing where they were.

“Hey, this is my building!”

Len gawked at him.

“What?”

“Yeah, I live in 19, on the fourth floor.”

“I live in 20 on the fourth floor.”

“Your roommate is the new girl at Jitters?”

“Iris? Yeah, I met her in college.”

Mick ran a hand over his scalp and leaned against the building. 

“Okay. Okay. This is. Uh. Okay.”

Len grabbed one of Mick’s hands and rubbed it, trying to soothe him. 

“Is it?”

“Yeah. I’m just-give me a minute to remember how to breath, I’ll be fine.”

“Mick, do you have a lighter? Would that help?”

Mick nodded and pulled the lighter out of his pocket, flicking it on and looking at the small flame. Len carefully cupped his hands around it, keeping it safe from wind. Mick felt himself relaxing, Len’s voice deep and sweet and quiet.

“There, that’s better, just breathe and focus, Mick.”

Mick closed his eyes for a second and let the lighter go off. He looked at Len. 

“Thank you.”

Len smiled at him, squeezing Mick’s hand between his own.

“You wanna head up?”

Mick nodded, following Len into the building. 

\---

INT. Hallway

They reached their floor, standing somewhat awkwardly in the space between their apartments. 

“So...we’re neighbors now.”

“Guess so.”

“If you ain’t busy tomorrow, Kendra apparently invited your roommate over for lunch.”

“I have tomorrow off, yeah. That would be nice.”

Mick shoved his hands into his pockets and Len crossed his arms, shifting on his feet. 

“I guess I should go in. Iris is probably getting antsy.”

“Yeah, yeah, uh. It was really good seeing you, Len. Guess I’m gonna be seeing a lot of you, huh?”

Len laughed and leaned slightly towards Mick.

“I certainly hope so. Good night, Mick.”

“Good night, Len.”

Len hesitated, biting at his lip, before rushing forward quickly and throwing his arms around Mick’s waist. Mick immediately wrapped his arms tightly around Len, pulling him as close as he could.

“I’m so happy to have you back in my life.”

“Me too, Lenny. I really did miss you.”

They stood in the hallway, enjoying the feeling of finally being back together, until the door behind Len opened.

“Oh! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt, I just heard talking and was worried-”

Len and Mick pulled away from each other, one of Micks’ arms lingering around Len’s waist while Len kept a hand on Mick’s chest. 

“Iris, is that my frying pan?”

The young woman looked at the pan in her hand and then at Len, shrugging.

“Like I said, I was worried.”

Mick laughed and briefly squeezed Len’s hip. 

“I’ll remember to have him home earlier next time. I’m Mick, by the way. I live across the hall here.”

Mick held his hand out for Iris to shake-he almost winced, she had the strongest grip he’d ever encountered- and released Len. 

“See you tomorrow, Lenny.”

“See you, partner.”

Len and Iris walked into their apartment, Mick waiting until the door was closed to turn and unlock his own door. He walked in, hanging his jacket on the hook by the door. Kendra was sitting at the table, eating ice cream out of a carton.

“Hey, Micky. How’d it go?”

Mick sighed and reached in a drawer to grab a spoon before sitting next to her. 

“Think it went well. I’m happy he’s back in my life.”

Kendra hummed and tilted the carton towards him. 

“Cookies and cream? So your talk with Ray went well?”

“Mhm. We talked for a few hours and got everything sorted out, and he learned his lesson, and we made out for a little while.”

Mick dug into the ice cream, fighting with Kendra for a chunk of cookie. 

“This was a pretty good day, huh?”

Kendra grinned as she won, popping the cookie piece into her mouth. 

“A damn good day.”


	2. The One Where Barry Meets His Lobster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a super short chapter that takes place the day after the first one; most will not be so close, but i wanted to write the lunch between the group. 
> 
> Or, Barry Allen meets his lobster.

INT. Len and Iris' Apartment 

Iris stepped into the living room and stopped in her tracks. Len was standing at the kitchen counter, scrolling through his phone. 

"Len, are those my leggings?"

Len looked up from his phone, and then down at the thick, black leggings. 

"Yeah. Mine are dirty, I needed something to jog in."

Iris frowned at Len, putting her hands on her hips. Len turned to face her fully, eyes wide and hands clasped dramatically in front of his chest. 

"Iris, I can change, I swear I can."

She gave him a look, obviously trying to fight off a smile. 

"Shut up. And it's fine, you can wear them, it's just..."

"What?"

"They look better on you. That's so not fair!"

Len turned, looking down at himself.

"Really? Wow. A compliment from another eleven."

Iris rolled her eyes, walking to the door and grabbing her keys. 

"Come on, we need to get going."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Iris playfully swatted at Len as he ran out the door. Morning jogs with him were always fun.

\---

EXT. Park

Len came to a stop, Iris alongside him. They both took out their earbuds, Iris wiping the back of her hand over her forehead. 

"So Len, you excited about lunch today with our new neighbors?"

Len took a seat on one of the benches nearby, Iris standing and doing light stretches in front of him.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Oh, come on, I know you're more excited than that! You get to see Mick again! And I know you're into him, cause I have never seen you voluntarily allow someone to touch you for that long, and you were all sorts of up on him."

"We were best friends since I was three years old. I'm used to him being affectionate."

"Mhm. So you didn't initiate that hug last night?"

Len pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"I...maybe initiated some of it."

"You like him!"

Len frowned-pouted harder, really-and stood. 

"Bet I can beat you back to the apartment."

Iris poked him in the chest. 

"You just wanna be close to your man again."

Len smirked before grabbing Iris' phone out of her pocket and taking off. He heard her yell, then start laughing, and soon she was chasing him around the park and back home.

\---

INT. Mick and Kendra's Apartment

"What if he thinks the apartment looks bad? What if he thinks I look bad? What if-"

Kendra turned around and whacked Mick on the head with the wooden spoon in her hand. 

"Micky. Stop. It will be fine. The place is clean, you are gorgeous, please calm down because your pacing is making me really nervous."

Mick pouted and took a seat at the table, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked towards the door as it opened, nodding his head at Barry.

"Hey."

"Hey, Mick."

Barry walked over to Kendra, giving her a one-armed hug and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey Bar! How are you doing?"

"Good. Mick keeps picking on me at work, but other than that."

Kendra turned and put one hand on her hip, raising an eyebrow at Mick, holding up the spoon. Mick frowned. 

"I don't pick on you! If anyone does, it's Harry! I only throw something at you once a week, at most."

Barry laughed and took a seat at the table next to him. 

"Yeah, yeah. So how'd your date go last night?"

"Wasn't a date. We were just hanging out and catching up."

"Mmm...sounds like a date."

Mick stared at Barry for a minute. 

"So are you excited about meeting Iris?"

Barry blushed and ducked his head down. 

"Well, yeah."

Kendra took the cookies out of the oven, turning it off and coming to sit at the table with Mick and Barry. 

"She's really nice, Barry. Not quite as much of a nerd as you, but a total sweetheart. Oh, but she's got some fire in her too. There was this guy at work yesterday who was being a total ass to everyone and he actually put his hands on one of the waitresses, and Iris was the one who got him to leave. She's pretty kick-ass."

Barry was wide-eyed and grinning, and Mick waved a hand in front of his face.

"Ken, I think you broke him."

There was a knock at the door. 

"Come on in, it's open!"

Iris and Len stepped into the apartment, Kendra, Barry, and Mick all standing to greet them. Len blushed and hugged Mick, while Iris hugged Kendra, before both of them turned to Barry. 

"Hi! I'm Barry Allen."

"Iris West."

"Leonard Snart."

Barry shook both of their hands, his contact with Iris lingering. Iris smiled at him in a peculiar way, brows drawing together.

"Hey, have we met before?"

Barry made some kind of simultaneous shrug-frown-other movement. 

"I think I'd remember you."

Iris laughed quiely and ducked her head down, looking up at Barry again. 

"No, I swear we've met-wait! Oakwood Elementary!"

Barry's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Mick leaned over, stage-whispering to Len.

"I haven't seen that much fear in his eyes since the first time our boss yelled at him."

Iris laughed brightly, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth. 

"Oh my God! _Barry_! I haven't seen you in years! I can't believe it!"

"Yeah I kinda can't either!"

Barry's voice was a little higher than usual and cracked on the first word. Iris shook her head, look of disbelief still on her face. 

"Wow. Look at you, Barry, all grown up. You look amazing."

"I-thank you, I mean, you look-woah, you know, Iris, you look really good."

Kendra and Mick served the food-simple pasta and salad, with wine for three of them. They all sat around the coffee table in the living room, Mick and Len in Mick's recliner, Kendra, Iris, and Barry on the couch. They ate and continued talking-first about their respective careers; Iris was interning at an online and print newspaper in addition to waitressing, Len was working steadily at City Hall-then the conversation turned to Barry and Iris' childhood.

"-and so Barry, oh my god, it was so awesome, he just runs. Like. Longer than I have ever seen anyone run. And the guy gets so tired he just like, collapsed! It was amazing!

Bar, you totally embarrassed that guy. I swear I never saw him anywhere near the school again."

Barry hid his grin by taking a drink of wine.

"Well, it's not like I was gonna win in any normal way."

"Yeah, but it was so clever! You were like the school hero after that."

Kendra laughed. 

"He's kinda got a habit of being people's hero."

Iris shot her a confused look. 

"What does that mean?"

Barry was shaking his head, hand coming across his throat repeatedly in a 'CUT IT OUT' movement, stopping and smiling when Iris turned back to him.

"Let's see, well, for me, he helped me and Mick get rid of my stalker, I've seen him stand up for strangers at Jitters, he's always the one who starts 'pay it forward' lines there, oh, and one time, he literally got a kid's cat out of a tree."

"Yeah, he does shit like that all the time. He even tried to take the fall for one of the guys at work after they almost caused an explosion."

Iris huffed out a laugh, shaking her head. 

"Wow. Barry, you keep that up, you're gonna end up putting my boyfriend and his coworkers out of business."

Barry took a deep breath, the other three falling silent. 

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah! His name's Eddie, he's a cop. We've been dating since like, my second year of college."

"Oh! Cool, yeah, that's-that's awesome. Sounds like a good guy. Hey, Kendra, could you get me some more wine?"

"No problem! Uh, Mick, Len, could you help me in the kitchen for a second?"

"Yeah, alright. Come on, Lenny."

"I don't see why it takes three people to get a glass of wine, but okay."

Kendra and Mick frowned and slightly tilted their heads toward Barry and Iris. Len raised his eyebrows and nodded. 

"Oh, that's why."

The three of them got up to the kitchen, leaving Barry and Iris sitting alone on the couch. Iris gently laid her hand on Barry's arm, leaning in and lowering her voice.

"Hey, Barry, I don't think I ever said it, but...I'm really sorry about what happened to your mom."

Barry swallowed and nodded.

"Thanks, Iris."

Iris smiled at him-a small, gentle smile, that felt like warmth and sun and spring and made Barry's heart hurt a little-and startled at the sound of her phone going off.

"Oh, shoot, I forgot."

Iris stood up, Barry following her and grabbing her jacket for her. 

"Guys, I'm sorry, I gotta leave. My editor wanted to see me today and it completely slipped my mind."

Kendra hugged Iris, thanking her for coming over, and finally Iris turned to Barry, hugging him lightly. 

"It was really good to see you, Barry. I'll have to tell my dad I saw you! We should get together sometime."

"Yeah, yeah, that sounds really good."

"Len can give you my number, I'm sorry again guys. I'll see you later!"

Iris left, and Barry sat down heavily at the table. Kendra, Len, and Mick all looked at each other before slowly taking up the other seats at the table.

"Um, Barry, honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, kid, you kinda look like you got punched."

"To be fair, Mick, Iris can have a pretty intense presence. It's one of her endearing traits."

Barry blinked and looked around at his friends.  
"Yeah, no, I'm fine, I just...didn't recognize her until today. We went to elementary school together and were really good friends. My dad knew her dad and everything. But then....something happened with my family and me and my dad moved away. I had the biggest crush on her for years, and I always wanted to ask her out. I just...I guess that flame never really went out."

Mick put an arm around Barry's shoulders. 

"It's tough, kid."

Barry leaned into the touch and rested his head on Mick's arm.

"Yeah."

Kendra, Mick, and Barry's eyes all widened at the same time and they looked at Len, who had kept quiet. He was looking at Barry, eyes narrowed and a slight frown on his face.

"Oh shit, Len, you CANNOT tell her!"

Len raised an eyebrow.

"First, do not yell at me. Ever. Second, while I may use this as some form of blackmail in the future to get you to bring me dinner when I don't feel like getting up, I won't tell her. And neither should any of you. She's in a very happy relationship right now, a good one, and if it turns out that you and her are meant to be, then it will happen on its own. But none of us need to interfere. Including you, Barry."

Barry took a deep breath.

"Sorry for yelling. I know, I'd never-like, if her and that Eddie guy are happy, then that's awesome, and I want her to be happy no matter who she's with, I just...it's hard."

Len sighed, expression softening.

"Trust me, I know how it feels. But you have to let things happen as they will sometimes."

"Yeah. I promise, I won't-I won't do anything. I think I'm gonna head home. Got a lot to think about right now."

Mick ruffled Barry's hair and Kendra hugged him. Len watched him closely as he left. Mick nudged Len until he looked at him.

"Are you really gonna blackmail the kid?"

Len shrugged.

"Sometimes I don't wanna put my shoes back on to go get food, and I can't _always_ ask Iris to do it."

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the whole lobster thing, for anyone not familiar with friends, is something phoebe said in reference to ross and rachel; "she's your lobster", because lobsters mate for life (according to pheebs, you can see old lobster couples walking around the tank holding claws). this being the chapter that iris and barry meet, well. you can see where this is going. (can you believe me, a diehard eddie/iris shipper, is writing something where a primary pair is westallen). yet again, sorry this is short. the next one should be longer :D


End file.
